


why have i done this

by sprucetreess



Category: dream team hangout
Genre: M/M, pls this is hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprucetreess/pseuds/sprucetreess
Summary: this is for you dream team crew communityalso yes i can write stories
Relationships: porkwood | vau1t_tec
Comments: 2





	why have i done this

it was a usual day in the lives of porkwoodl and vault_tec. they'd been looking for a game to harrass. dream team hangout seemed like the perfect candidate as they'd always hated minecraft youtube fans, being the annoying people they are. 

they hopped on, taking a quick look around. the game had a snowy theme, probably since christmas was coming soon. they immediately got to crashing servers. they quickly were caught on, and were banned as soon as they found out who was doing the crashing. but they couldn't just stop there. 

a week later, they both made alts. they had the same colors as vault's avatar, blue white and red. probably for america or something. they did the same thing, but were caught on to quicker. possibly they remembered how their accounts looked.

they repeated this over and over; never giving up. they kept crashing servers for months on end with new accounts each time. but something started to feel different, the exploiters' bonds started to get closer. vault_tec then realized they'd started to catch feelings for porkwood. something about how porkwoodl's red blue and white avatar on each account..... that was the same as his avatar........ was just so.... pretty... 

once he'd finally brought up the confidence to tell porkwoodl, porkwood had already planned for a talk. 

"hi vault tec!!!"

"h...hey porkwood...."

"hey vault tec i have something to tell u"

"what"

"im in love with u"

"omg i love u back"

they then got married after 3 minutes and had 029839021832831283 kids!!!!

the end


End file.
